Living with a Harem of Monster Girls
by Galactic God
Summary: It hard for one man to safety manage a harem of beautiful human women without them being jealous of each other and fighting for attention, now imagine the harem women filled with monster girls. Can Okami no Kiba safety manage a harem without things going out of control? And what is this big secret that he's holding and how will it affect his harem?


**Summary:** It hard for one man to safety manage a harem of beautiful human women without them being jealous of each other and fighting for attention, now imagine the harem women filled with monster girls. Can Okami no Kiba safety manage a harem without things going out of control? And what is this big secret that he's holding and how will it affect his harem?

"Normal" normal talking

 _"Normal," someone whispering, video, television, and telephone_

 **Beta:** thatokakuerica

* * *

 **Chapter I: My Monster Girl Wife**

Inside an apartment complex and inside one particular master bedroom was a twenty-three year old male who was sleeping in his bed king sized bed peacefully, when the harsh sunlight hit his face it caused him to start stirring. Wanting some extra sleep he turns to the other side of the bed to escape the sunlight's rays, but the sunlight seemed to be alive when it started to follow him and hit his face with intense sunlight once more. Realizing the sun wouldn't leave him alone the young male got up, feeling as if it was now impossible to get any more desired sleep.

Yawning, the male sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Slowly lifting his heavy eyelids, he revealed his stormy blue eyes to the world. Removing the cover from his lap, the young man slowly got out of bed and showed the world his 6'0 height statues. While he was standing he also revealed that not only was he naked but he's also well built by the muscle on his arms and legs, as well as his well-toned six pack. Yawning once more he opened his mouth wide open and showed that he has a larger canine than the average man. Running one hand through his long black hair, he started looking around and searching for his companion. This young handsome male is Okami no Kiba.

Okami's eyes scattered across the bedroom for his companion, finally turning towards his bed he saw a big lump covered by a blanket with a long snake tail poking out. Knowing who the tail belongs to Okami walks over to the bed and completely removes the blanket from the lump and revealed that his companion was a beautiful woman.

The sleeping woman has a chocolate color skin that is covered by tribal tattoo with long purple hair. She wore heavy makeup on, both her eyes surrounded by white highlights. Running through the root to the nasal ridge of her nose was the same white highlights. To complete the set she has white lipstick on. Her ears are large and pointy, and she also has small scales on her cheeks that are the same color as her tail. The most noticeable traits about her is that her lower half hair is that of a snake with purple scales, and her H-cup sized chest. This young naked Lamia is Melina Kiba and the wife of Okami no Kiba.

Lamia's are a reptilian race with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a snake. A mono-gendered (female) demi-human race. When the new Japanese government agency passed the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill it caused the Lamia's to stop kidnapping human males, and keeping them as their husband against their will, to help populate their race. To repopulate their villages they spent several of their young women as representatives for their village so that they may bring back with them a husband, Melina just so happened to one of those young women.

To attract a mate Lamias are a well-endowed demi-human race. By the time that they reach mature they are already well-developed in all three categories. With their snack like tongue they are able to wrap their tongue around a male gentile and cause him instant pleasure, it also doesn't help that they could use their tails at well.

When he removed the blanket from his wife, Okami marveled at her beauty and remembered the love and devotion that she has for him when she willingly changed her appearance to satisfy his fetish. Looking at his beautiful wife and the peaceful look she has on her face, he couldn't help but remember the day that he had married her. In fact, their marriage was just last week.

* * *

 _Flashback Begins_

 _Inside the city's church stood two men at an altar. One of the men was the church's priest while the other men was Okami, wearing an expensive tuxedo, who looked nervous. Today was the day that the government had randomly selected certain hosts in a test program that will allow the host to marry the monster girl(s) that were living with them._

 _The program, named Cultural Exchange Marriage Program, was created to as a way see if marriage how well marriage would work between a host and their monster girl. Using his influence Okami got him and Melina as one of the few selected individual. That day, he went home and informed Melina of the program and that they were selected, leaving out that he had forced the government to select them. When she heard him she had immediately squealed and wrapped him in a hug while also squeezing him, almost to death, with her tail._

 _"We can take a couple of days and plan that dream wedding that you've always wanted", Okami told Melina as they sat down in their living room. They had nothing to do for the next couple of day so they could plan Melina dream wedding._

 _Shaking her head she says, "I don't want to wait a couple of days, I want to get marry now." She had been dreaming of this day for a long time and she doesn't think that she can wait any longer._

 _"But what about your dream wedding? You've been planning it for years and now you don't want to do it anymore?" Okami said as he was shocked that Melina didn't want to plan the wedding that she had been planning since she was a child. From the very moment that they met and fell in love with each other, all she could talk about every day was the dram wedding that she had plan for them. "If it's about the money, it won't be any problem."_

 _"It's not about the money, I love you Darling and I want to get marry to you as soon as possible." Melina explains as she gave her host a loving smile. Although they live in an apartment complex Okami does have a lot of money that they won't have to worry about their finance for a very long time. "And besides I can always plan the wedding next year for our wedding anniversary."_

 _She had no problem waiting an entire year to plan her dream wedding, but what she can't wait for is to marry the man that she loves. She had always thought that it would take years for them to even get marry, even though it was not that long ago that the government had allowed monster girls to be intimate with their host, but now she finds out that she can marry her Darling. Although, they had been intimate with each other a part of her felt incomplete without the acknowledgement of their marriage. While she knew that it didn't take a wedding and a piece of paper to tell them that they love each other, she wanted them both so that everyone would know that they belong to each other in the eyes of everyone._

 _"Are you sure about this?" he asked. He wanted to make sure that she would have no regrets. Nodding her head he signs, he was not expecting this. He had expected her to_

 _"Well there is a wedding shop that sells wedding dresses just ten minutes from here and the church is another five minutes from there and will be opened until 7:30 p.m. And since it's customary for the groom to not see the bride in her wedding dress I can give you the money to buy the dress while I reserve us an available spot…."_

 _"The very first spot," Melina quickly interrupted. Seeing Okami confusion she explains. "I want us to be the very first married couple in the city."_

 _He wanted to same something but decided to wisely keep his mouth shut and let her have her way. "Very well than I'll reserve the very first spot before I buy my tuxedo. After everything is set, we'll meet at the church and have our wedding."_

 _"Thank you Darling," squealed Melina as she hugged her host, being careful this time as to not squeeze him too tightly with her tail._

 _When Melina had finally let go of him, Okami reached into his back pocket and brought out his wallet. Going inside it, he took out a credit card and a stack of cash. He then handed Melina the credit card first._

 _Taking it from him Okami says, "That is to buy everything that you may want, there should be enough there that she should be able to buy anything that you may want." He then handed her the stack of money. "And this is for any reason that the credit card is not working."_

 _"Thanks Darling," Melina smiled at her future husband. Now she could buy the perfect dress that will show off more of her beauty._

 _Two hours later Okami was in front of the priest while they waited for Melina to slither down the aisle._

 _When he and Melina went their separate ways, he had called the church to reserve the first spot for their wedding at 12:00 p.m., and when he was done he had to find a store that sells tuxedo, it had taken him fifteen minutes to find a store. After entering the store he had tried on many different tuxedos until he found the perfect one within thirty minutes. Leaving the store with the tux, Okami took some time to get a bite to eat at the nearest food store. While he was eating he had called Melina to inform her that the appointment was made and at what time they were expected._

 _Right now he's waiting for Melina to appear with the priest standing next to him while the priest wife sat at the organ._

 _"You know I'm actually surprised that you're getting married this quick. Others have called in and reserved a spot at least three days from now," the priest told Okami as the wait for the bride._

 _Looking sheepishly he says, "I wanted to wait so that she could plan her dream wedding but she was so dead set on having the wedding today, she even made me reserve the first spot so that we could be the first ones married within the city."_

 _"You are a lucky man to have a woman so devoted to you that she wants to get married to you that quickly, even if she couldn't have her dream wedding" the priest said._

 _When the priest's wife saw Melina coming in, she started playing the organ. When Okami and the priest heard the organ they turned to the aisle and saw Melina slithering down the aisle in her white wedding dress that reaches to the floor with her veil covering her face. When she reached Okami and the priest, she stood facing Okami while he removed her veil._

 _When Okami moved the veil to the top of her head, it revealed a chocolate-skinned Melina with her purple slit snake pupil. Although her ears were still showing the veil concealed the pointy end. Sketched on her face was a radiant smile._

 _With the veil removed, both couple turned to face the priest. Seeing the couple ready, he started the ceremony._

 _"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today for the union of Okami no Kiba and his lovely bride Melina, if anyone was any reason as to why these two should not be married then speak now or forever hold your peace."_

 _Since they were the only ones in the church, counting the priest and his wife, there wasn't anyone who would be there to object._

 _"Now," the priest said turning to Okami. "Do you, Okami no Kiba, take Milena as your lawfully wedded wife? To love and cherish her in sickness and in health, for riches or for poor?"_

 _Looking at Melina and how beautiful she looks Okami did not hesitate to say, "I do." When he said that, he took out the wedding ring out of his pocket. Opening it, he toke out a diamond wedding ring and slid it on Melina's ring finger._

 _Now turning to Melina, the priest asked, "Now do you, Melina, take Okami no Kiba as your lawfully wedded husband? To love and cherish him in sickness and in health, for riches or for poor?"_

 _Taking out her one wedding ring Melina grasped Okami hands and slid the wedding ring in his finger. "I do."_

 _"Then by the power vested in me and the government of Japan, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Turning to Okami he said, "Okami you may now kiss the bride."_

 _When the priest said that, Melina and Okami shared their first kiss as husband and wife. As they continue kissing each other their kiss got really intimate when they started using tongue. Because he was so close to the two couple the priest had to look away as the two continued kissing._

 _"Ah to be in love," the pastor thought as he started thinking about his wife and his marriage ceremony._

 _When the kiss was still being continued and starting to get really heated the priest had to cough to get them to stop. When the two heard the priest coughing, the newlywed husband and wife stopped their kissing and looked at him in embarrassment in getting too caught up in the other tongues._

 _Walking to her husband the priest's wife stood by her husband and held his hand as they look at the marry couple._

 _"May I ask you both a question?" the priest's wife asked._

 _Looking at each other for a brief millisecond, Milina says, "Go ahead we don't mind."_

 _"Before either of you got to the church he told me that you wanted to do your wedding today when it was just a few hours ago that the Japanese government allow the marriage for a select few. Seeing as how I just married you two, I was wondering do you have any plan for your honeymoon as a new married couple?"_

 _Scratching his head Okami says, "I'm afraid not. I didn't expect us to be married this quickly so I didn't any opportunity to reserve any romantic place for us to spend our honeymoon."_

 _"That's okay Darling," Melina said resting her head on his shoulder while giving him a seductive look. "We'll have our honeymoon at home."_

 _The way that she had said that last part all three knew what she meant by that, Okami knew better than anyone. He doesn't know how but somehow Melina had gotten them inside their bedroom._

 _ **LEMON BEGINS**_

 _Wasting no time at all Melina removed Okami clothes off and pushed him on the bed and made him land on their pillow. Following after him Melina sprawled across the bed, her beautiful hair scattered around them, and started kissing Naruto. Leaving trail of kisses on his cheeks and lips and all over his face. A couple of seconds later she went back on his lips and got into a heated kissing section._

 _Separating for a brief second Okami shoved his tongue in her mouth and began passionately kissing her and started a tongue wars as he toke her wedding gown off, and exposing her perfectly shaped torso and the most beautiful chest Okami has ever seen. He grabbed them and lightly massaged them, while continuing to kiss her._

 _As they kiss he could feel her moans through their kiss. He fondled her breasts with more pressure and causing her to moan louder through the kiss. When he heard her moaning he started to fall in love with it all over again. He wanted to hear more of it, he needed to hear more of it. Using his free hand he travel one hand towards her lower half and touched where her snake half began. Moving his fingers upward, just above where her snake half began, he quickly found her clit and quickly inserted his finger inside and causing her to moan again._

" _You're so wet Melina-chan, it feels like your pussy is flooding my fingers."_

" _Stop say that Darling, you're embarrassing me," a soaked wet Lamia moaned out as she ended the kiss. "I'm the one that is supposed to be pleasuring you, not the other way around."_

" _But bring you to pleasure gives me pleasure as well." Okami said as he continues to finger his new wife._

" _We'll see about that." Using the tail that her species are famous for Melina used her tail and wrapped it around her husband waist. With her husband wrapped up Melina travels down to her husband crotch area and came face to face with his large member._

" _It's so large" she thought as she stares at her husband semi-hard cock. Rubbing her hands on the cock slowly she gently travels down the shaft and causing it to twitch every time she touches it. Excited she slowly bend down and gave the mushroom head a quickly lick to have her first taste as husband and wife. Enjoying the taste she brought out her snake tongue and wrapped it around the shaft as it veins started to appear and pulse. With her tongue around the cock and her husband fully excited she swallowed the eight in while leaving the rest out._

 _When Okami cock was partial-swallowed he was in bliss as his wife bop up and down on his cock. He had almost forgot how wonderful the inside of Melina hot mouth was. Working slowly Melina started to fit the remaining inches inside her mouth, as she swallow me of his length inside her mouth she had to expend her throat so that it would fit. Swallowing the remaining two inches Melina's lips stretches as she bob her head up and down as Okami looks on as seeing the look that his was making while she was sucking him off. Her throat was so how that it stimulated his cock to the point that it became difficult for him to hold onto his release._

" _I'M CUMMING" Okami screamed out, but his wife didn't let go. She just continued sucking his cock, but this time with more force. Wanting to receive her treat more quickly she sucked and bop harder until Okami exploded inside her mouth._

 _Keeping her mouth on his shaft Melina swallows as her husband fire shot after shot of cum inside her mouth. Being a species that lives for the thrill of love and sex she had no problem of swallowing his entire load until he finished._

 _When he finished she swallowed the remaining cum inside her mouth and release the hold she has on his cock. Looking into her husband eyes she could see the lust that he has for her._

" _I want you Melina," Okami said breathlessly._

" _Oh," she said as she has a flirty look on her face. "What exactly do you want from me?"_

" _I want to lay you on this bed and fuck you long and hard. I want you to scream to the heavens as I bring you pleasure and cause everyone in the building to hear what I'm doing to you."_

 _Using her tail to look taller Melina hand went to her pussy as she spread them for Okami to see. "So you want to fuck this pussy and remind it who it belongs to?"_

 _Okami could say anything but nod his head as seeing his wife's pussy right in front of his. He desperately want to put his dick inside it once more and feel its tightness. Just thinking about it caused his dick to harden again._

 _Spreading her pussy wider Melina knew she has her husband right where she wanted him. All she needed was the final push. "Then you're going to have to put me in my back and fuck this pussy as if your life depends on it."_

 _Taking that as his que Okami quickly sat up and drove Melina back onto the bed. Looking at her smirking face with lust he quickly impaled himself in his new wife's pussy without a second thought. He knew that Lamia are built tough so he had no problem pounding her pussy hard_

" _That it Darling, screw my pussy like you own it. Remind it that it belongs to that cock of yours's," screamed Melina as Okami started to increase his pace as his wife turns him on. Enjoying the sensation so much that Melina tail start moving on its own and wrapped itself around his waist again. With the tail around his waist Okami could tell that it was helping him increase his pace as he kept thrusting deeper and deeper inside his wife's pussy._

 _He held her waist up, so his hard cock hit her right in her G spot. This made her eyes roll back and mouth drop. He felt her tighten around him. The look on her face and the noises she was making made him want to thrust harder._

 _"D-Darling..." she moans between her short breaths._

 _Her moans were like music to his ears. He could tell that she was close to cumming by the way her walls were tightening around his cock, he was in the same boat as her. Her pussy was so tight and massaging his cock so perfectly that his cock was having a hard time not cumming._

" _I'm cumming Melina," panted Melina._

" _I'm cumming as well," Okami responded as Melina tail drove him inside her womb and they cummed together. As he cummed he kept filling her womb up as she juice escaped her vagina._

 _With her tail letting him go, and surprising that it didn't squeeze him to death with how might it was holding him, Okami fell on Melina chest while he was still inside her. Feeling her husband cock still hard Melina laid him on his back as she presented her ass to him._

" _You've already cummed inside two of my holes, now you have one more left."_

 _Not have to be told twice Okami with renew energy got up on his knees and impaled his cock inside Melina's ass. He didn't even have to wait as he continues pounding her tight passage without any mercy._

" _That's it darling pound my ass with all your might. Make it take your shape once again, I want to wake up the next morning with your seed inside it." Moan Melina as she encourage her husband. Okami must have heard her because not only did ne increase his speed but somehow he got larger. While he kept pounding her he had numerous orgasm inside her ass but he never stopped thrusting. Okami wasn't the only one that had orgasm because Melina had several of her own._

" _I'm cumming," they both screamed together._

 _It was only a matter of time before they finished together and collapsed in each other's arms, panting and sweating._

 _"I love you Okami... ", she said delightfully._

 _"I love you too, Milena"_

 _They sealed their love with a thorough kiss. Although they just finished having sex they both were still horny and were ready for another round. For the rest of the night all that could be heard her moaning and screaming._

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

* * *

That day they had stayed in their room for the rest of the day and half of the next day. Because Lamia's always had a difficulty finding themselves a husband before the bill was passed they tend to make their sexual experience with their partners last as long as possible. When they were finally done he was in pain all over, especially his groin, and had to drink a gallon of water to get his full strength back.

Kneeing at her side of the bed Okami brushed the strand of hair that was covering her nose. Looking at her peaceful face he thought, "I'm truly lucky to be married to such a beautiful and devoted wife."

When he looked at her entire body he couldn't help but be hard. She was a beautiful woman with a killer body, he was especially thankful that her vagina was just above her snake half. He had to shake his head to remove all the erotic things that were popping in his head or else he would wake her up to have sex.

 _"I can't be thinking of that right now,"_ Okami thought. Looking at the clock on the night stand his train of thought continues. _"Today is a big day for her, and if we have sex it well be difficult for me to stop having sex with her and she'll be late."_

Seeing her turning around in the bed, he stood up he grabbed the blanket and covered her up to her neck region. When she was covered unconsciously she smiled in her sleep. Bending down he gave her a kiss her forehead, and then he started walking towards the door. Stopping at the door he looks back and smiled at his sleeping wife before he quietly opened the door and left her to her sleep.

* * *

Inside the apartment's kitchen Okami had just finished making breakfast while listening to the local morning news.

"…and with the previous Japanese government overthrown and replaced with the new government, they have made some great improvement. Crime rate has decrease by fifty-six percent since four years ago when the mysterious new government took over. Corrupted former government official are still on the large and are being caught in an alarming rate as well as other officials and anyone else involved. While some have tried to flee the country, they have not gotten very far, especially with tips from some very helpful citizens" said the female news reporter.

Four years ago the new Japanese government, calling themselves The Pride, had sent the previous government a massive e-mail that had informed them that if they didn't remove themselves from office and give them their position within a week than they would expose all of them and the crime they committed to the whole world. Thinking nothing of it, the old government went on about their daily lives, although some took it to heart and left the country saying that they were taking their family on a vacation as an excuse. When the week was over they all realized that the threat was real.

They realized that every single dirty deed that they did all around Japan, whether it was big or small, were spread all across Japan, and in some cases to other countries, that had caused the people to quickly call for their heads in outrage. Those who knew about the government official corruption and took part of it were also exposed. Soon Japanese citizens turned against all of them and anyone else involved. For a period of time Japan was in state of hysterical with no one to run it, causing the economy to temporally collapse.

Using the situation to their advantage, The Pride soon took over the country. Not wanting the people to turn against them, they started going after the corrupted officials and others that worked with or for them and brought them to justice. They also helped improved the economy back into shape, like building new homes and businesses, even making it better and doing other things that would get the people to accept them.

Knowing that without The Pride their economy would soon collapse again, the people of Japan accepted them as their new government. To show that they put their faith in the correct group, The Pride started improving the living conditions of the people as the months went on. It was soon that those people who were against them started to become almost nonexistent, although there were still those who oppose the new government but they wisely kept their mouths shut or stand out.

Eleven months after they assume control, the government had revealed the existence of the demi-humans. Through a lot of hard work and efforts they had managed to get almost a majority of the population to accept them. Knowing that there would be some problems down the road they passed some bills that would protect both the humans and the demi-human.

"What are you cooking Darling?" a sleepy voice asked.

Looking to where the question came from Okami saw that Melina was slithering towards him while wearing a purple see through night gown that showed off her beauty. Guessing by the tone she asked him in, and the fact that she was rubbing her eyes, Okami could tell that Melina was trying to keep herself awake.

Slithering towards her husband, Melina gave him a loving kiss on the lips. Ending the kiss, he brought his hand to cup her cheek and gave her a loving smile.

Letting go of her cheek, he walks to the table and he pulled one of the seats for Melina to sit in. "I'm made the usual. Also don't forget that today is an important day for you and I don't want you to be late."

Sitting down, Melina pouted when she heard that. "Mu, why do I have to go? Can't I just skip it and spend time with you here?" Looking at the delicious food, she grabbed an empty plate and started grabbing her breakfast.

Sitting down as well, Okami grabs the remote and aimed it at the television and closed it. Setting the remote down, Okami looks at his pouting wife. "You know you have to. I know that you don't like it, but it's for your own good."

"But I still don't want to go. Everything is boring and we don't have any fun."

Chuckling Okami says, "You can't always have fun, and beside I heard that they hired someone new. Maybe the new person will be fun."

"It still doesn't matter though, I'm not going today," Melina said as she crossed her arms together making her chest appear larger.

Expecting something like this was going to happen Okami asked, "Aren't you going to miss all your friends?"

Melina had to stop and think for a second. For the past two months she had spent every single moment with her husband and because of that hasn't had the chance to go out and be with her friends as much as he wanted to. With Okami being the person that she cares about the most she wanted to make sure that she spent as much time with him as possible, and be intimate with him as well.

Knowing that he almost has her he brought out his final trump card. "Tell you what if you go to school I'll have a surprise waiting for you."

When Melina heard "surprise" she stopped herself from bringing her pancake to her mouth. Her husband surprises were usually things that she always enjoyed. The last surprise was the greatest day of her life, as it was the day that they had gotten married. The moment he saw those big starry eyes Okami knew he had her.

"What is it? When am I going it get it?" Melina asked not being able to wait for her surprise.

"If I tell you than it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" Okami asked the pouting Melina. "As for when you're going to get it's a surprise as well."

Pouting Melina says with a pouty cheeks, "Mu, you're being mean Darling."

"Good things come to those who wait dear." Okami said. "And think of it this ways, now you can go and brag to all your friends that we are the first one's married within the city, probably in the whole world."

Now that part that made her extremely happy. Although she's pretty close to her friends, they have a tendency to try and one up each other. With her being married to her host first, she would finally be able to one up them without them one upping her so quickly.

"You're right," a happy Melina chirped. Grabbing her fork she started eating her food in a hurry while her husband looks on and every so often and chuckles.

"Slow down, you have about an hour before you have to meet them at school."

Not paying attention, she continues eating. Because she's a demi-human Melina had to eat a lot more food than the average human so that she can absorb the energy that she needed to live and move around, thankful Okami made enough food for the both of them.

Fifteen minutes later Melina went through eight plates of food while Okami went through his two. When they were done eating Melina quickly went to the bathroom to take a bath, but not before stealing a quick kiss. While Melina was in the bathroom, Okami was washing the dirty dishes.

"I'm glad that she still so energetic," he said to himself as he scrubs one of her plates.

* * *

Outside the apartment complex, Okami was sweeping the entrance sidewalk of dirt and leafs. Taking a break, he looks behind him and marvel at the large apartment complex and the land that he own and how great they are due to all hard work he had to do to make it what it is today.

Three and a half years ago the previous owner of the complex was not able to properly run the complex. Not only was it in old condition, and a lot smaller compare to what it is right now, but the owner was not a welcoming person. The people who rented the apartment did not stay for very long when they saw that the owner was a sleazy man, as well as a pervert. He would flirt with the woman and threat to evict her and anyone staying with her if she didn't sleep with him. Disgusted by his appearance and knowing that living in the old worn out apartment was not worth it they all left.

It was of no surprise that he had to sell the apartment when he no longer had people who were willing pay to stay at his complex. When Okami went to buy the complex from the owner, the original owner tried to make it sound that the complex was in better condition than it really was in, however Okami already knew that the owner was lying since he had walked over there numerous of time. After a lot of negotiation, Okami had managed to buy the apartment complex for its true value.

The first thing that he did when he owned the complex was take out a loan so that he could hire construction to fix the entire complex, as well as build new buildings. The complex was going to be finished within eleven months but it was greatly shortened when he took Melina in as a host. With the government help the complex was finished within a four month time period. They also made him a deal with him, the deal was that if he used the complex to house demi-humans and their host not only would they pay off his loan but would also pay him the tenants rent with extra. Seeing a great opportunity to expend his business he toke it. To get other people to live there he did a lot of advertisement in the television, billboard, and newspaper and was rewarded for his efforts. A year after that he started buying plots of land surrounding the complex, with the economy recovering from a depression he was able to but the plots of land for a reasonable price.

When he bought the apartment complex he had renamed it to Wolf's Den. The apartment complex is a series of three buildings that are each four story tall with 10 rooms in each building. The rooms contain a lower and upper room, so a room on the first floor would have a room connecting it to its second floor and a room on the third floor would have a room connecting it to the above room on the fourth floor. All the second, third, and fourth floors were each given their own balcony.

To accommodate the demi-humans that couldn't go upstairs the government had built ramps and large elevators. With all the people living in the complex he had a parking lot build that is able to house 56 cars. To give the demi-humans room to enjoy themselves there was a large pool at the back of the complex as well as a places for active land demi-humans to run. Whenever a demi-human moves into the complex the government would rebuild a specific room for the demi-human to live in.

Lost in his thoughts, Okami was brought back to reality when someone greeted him. "Good morning Okami."

Turning around Okami was greeted by the sight of one of his tenants that also happens to be a demi-human.

Quickly greeting back, in a respectful manner he greeted the tenant right back, "Good morning Katherine."

"It's nice to know that our tenant takes his time to make the complex presentable," Katherine said with her tail moving about behind her.

Katherine is a beautifully tall and muscular Minotaur with very large breast, properly Q size cup. She has long blonde hair, with five braided pony-tails at the end that reaches to her mid back. Under each of her eyes are thick black stripes. Like all Minotaur, she has a pair of large horns on her head that point upwards, cow ears, and a cow tail. Her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur.

She's wearing a custom made white dress shirt that is barely keeping her large chest from popping out. With the top two unbuttoned, she was definitely showing some cleavage line, which was still visible with her black tie. Just like her shirt, she's wearing custom made black pants that have a hole for her tail to stick out. Since she has no need for shoes, she does not wear any. In one hand, she is holding a brown brief case.

Katherine, like some of the few tenants, does not have an official host, but unofficially Okami is considered their host. The mature demi-humans, the adults, were allowed to live without an official host because they were deemed fit and matured to not need one. But to be on the safe side the government decided to send them to live in the complex and have someone watches over them, Okami. They actual have a good relationship with each other and have spent dinner with each other, of course Melina was always there.

Looking at her eyes and not her chest, he asked, "How does it feel to be going back to work?"

"It feels great," she says smiling. "Now that I'm going back to work I won't be sitting around and going through those paper work." She then started routing one of her shoulders. "I also won't have any more of these stiff shoulder pains."

Understanding that someone like her can't be doing paperwork all day, he says, "Well I hope you have a safe day then and do try to take it easy."

Making a fist she brought it to her chest and with conviction she said, "I'm a tough person. I have yet to meet anything that can hurt me and probably never will."

Watching her leave Okami couldn't help but let out a small laugh. When he finished he went right back to sweeping. Ten minutes into his sweeping he heard one of the doors closest to him opening, turning around he saw that Melina was coming out of their room.

Right now she's wearing a uniform consisting of a short-sleeved shirt and a button-down sweater. On the sweater is an emblem of a wolf in a stocking position on the left side. On her finger is her wedding ring and strapped on one shoulder was her purple backpack.

"Do you have everything you need?" Okami asked as he checked her up and down. He couldn't help but admit that she looks sexy in that outfit.

Crossing her arms together she pouted, "I still don't like going."

Walking over to her, he gave her a kiss on the forehead and causing her to blush at his gesture. Backing up he told her, "If you don't go then you won't get to see the surprise."

Turning her face to the other side and still pouting she says, "Fine, but that surprise of yours better be big."

"Don't worry, it'll definitely be worth it." Looking at his watch he says, "Go along now or else you'll be late."

Giving her a hug and a quick kiss on the lips he watches as she slithers away from the apartment complex, but not without her looking back a couple of times.

Going back to sweeping, Okami stopped for a brief second and looked at the sky. Seeing that it's as clear and sunny day he thought, "I have a few more hours before I have to get going, I might as well enjoy this peaceful time."

* * *

Slithering her way to school, Melina was still upset that she has to go to school or else she wouldn't get her mystery surprise. Melina was brought out of her mood when she saw that three of her friends were standing at the front gate of the Wolfson Cultural Exchange Academy High School and were talking with each other. Slithering faster towards them she called out their name while waving her hands.

"Jelli, Ai, Haru!"

While talking to each other the three friends suddenly heard someone yelling out their name. Turning to the direction the yelling was coming from they saw that it was Melina who was yelling their name.

The first friend, Jelli, is a slime girl with orange hair that reaches her neck, but because of her slime nature her hair looks like its drooping. Due to her slime nature her clothes were always wet, which makes them sometimes transparent. To solve this problem the school gave her a waterproof uniform.

She is the easy going girl in the group and the one who is always smiling. Because she's a slime she can't enter the school's pool unless she has on the special outfit the school made for her.

Next is Ai, who is a demi-human Monoeye who possess the notable feature of her species of only having one eye that is grey. She is the a little taller than the average Japanese girl, but not by much. Ai has long black flowing hair that reaches past her back, and she's wearing the typical female outfit of the school with black pantyhose.

She's actually Melina best friend, especially since she lives in the same apartment complex as her. Because she was raised by a strict mother she's amazing smart, she's the student council president, and quite the classy lady.

Last is Haru, who is a Harpy. More specifically, she's a sub-species of a Harpy called Raptor. A Raptor is one of the most intelligent of the Harpy species, but that doesn't mean that they are smart by human standards. Haru has long white hair and golden eyes, with her ears similar to that of a human but only a little bit longer and pointy. Around her neck is a necklace. Her wings are more angled than common Harpy and very pinions, this causes her to have less dexterous than any other of her kind.

Because she looks like an angel she is very popular the many male and female students. Although she has many followers, she is not impressed by any of their adoration because she's a proud person as well as difficult to please.

Wolfson Cultural Exchange Academy is the name of the school that all four girls attend. The school was opened last year as a way to get future generations of humans to interact with the demi-humans and form a friendship between the two species. When the school was opened last years they managed to draw in human students with all the programs and extracurricular activity that they provided, as well as allowing them to freely interact with demi-humans. Because demi-humans never went to human schools before the government sent them books containing basic materials that they needed to know. Depending by how well they score on a test determines what grade they are put in. Their age is also a factor because the government wants them to interact with those of their age group so they would know how to talk to others. To be fair, the government also provides the demi-humans tutors to help them in any subjects they have trouble in, as well as allow them a second chance to retake an exam and try to get their desired grade.

The Pride had the school built into four sections: Elementary, Middle, High school, and finally College. Each of the four sections contains both human and demi-human staff members. The first three level of education are in one enormous four story building that allows the three levels to interact with each other as well as other each species. The school provided the school's textbooks that contain information about each demi-human, so that both humans and demi-humans can be informed about each other. They also provided them with over ten computer rooms that each contain a minimum of thirty computers.

The college section is separated from the first three and is placed towards the back. The college is slightly bigger than the first building because the school contains larger demi-humans and they need more space to move.

Reaching them Melina quickly grabbed the three monster girls in a hug, with Jelli being smashed in her large breast.

"You're…choking….us….", Haru said while trying to breathe air.

Hearing her friend, Melina quickly let them go as they try to catch their breath.

"Sorry, sorry", Melina said while bowing every time that she says sorry. She forgot that even though Lamias don't look like it, they are a strong species, especially with their tails.

Massaging her throat Haru said, "It's alright, but please remember that someone of us aren't as strong as you." With the amount of strength that Melina was hugging them with, she's lucky that she didn't have any broken bones in her wings.

"It's alright Melina," Jelli said. Since she's a slime she doesn't have any bones to break so she was alright the whole time. If she ever wanted to escape she could always use her slime abilities to get out of the hug at any time.

"Why were you so excited Melina?" asked Ai. A Monoeye has great strength, greater than a Lamia when it isn't their tail, and a greater defense.

"Oh right," Melina said. Bringing her hand in front of her to show her friends she asked, "Do you see anything different?"

Looking down all three saw that her hand has nothing on it. Looking back up at Melina the three friends could see the look of excitement on her face.

"What are we supposed to be looking at?" Ai finally asked what the three of them were thinking.

Hearing Ai's question through Melina into a loop, out of all the things she expected them to say she didn't expected her to say that.

"The ring on my finger," she told them.

Looking down again the three monster girls didn't see a ring.

"What ring?" a confused Jelli ask.

"WHAT!" Melina shouted. Looking at her hand, she quickly found out that she didn't have a ring on her finger. Panicking she quickly said, "Oh no what am I going to do? Darling is going to be mad at me for losing the ring!"

"Um Melina," Ai tries to call her best friend that is currently in a state of panic.

"How am I going to tell Darling that I lost the ring?", looking at the clothes as if she's looking for something she ask herself, "Could it have fallen somewhere around here?"

While Melina was in a panic and Ai was still trying to get her to come down, Haru saw something shining in Melina's other hand. Pointing to the other hand she ask, "What's that on your other hand?"

Stopping herself, Melina looks at her other finger and saw her wedding ring was in that hand. Happy that she didn't loss the ring she started kissing it.

"I promise I won't lose you," Melina said after she kissed the ring. Around her, other students started staring at her as if she was crazy.

Feeling eyes on her, she played it cool and slithered back to her friends and presented them the finger the ring was on. As if her previous panic didn't happened, she asked them, "Do you see anything different?"

They look down at the presented hand. When they looked down they were shocked when they saw a diamond ring on Melina's finger.

Gasping in shock Ai asked, "Where did you get that ring?"

Smiling brightly she said, "You heard the news last week when the government announced that they will allow a group of host marry their monster girl?"

All three nodded their heads, but Ai was the only one who said anything.

"I heard about it. It's to see if a marriage could work out. The ones who were chosen are acting as test subjects and depending how successful their marriage is, determines when the government will allow the marriage for everyone."

After Ai finished talking, all Melina did was smile. Pointing at her finger with the ring on it, all three girls looked at it once again but closer. All of their eyes widen, except for Haru, who looked lost.

"Did you…did he…?" Jelli asked Melina. Nodding her head, Ai and Jelli squealed and quickly hugged Melina as they group jumped and down while congratulating her.

Haru, who was still lost finally ask, "Why are you three so happy?"

Stopping their jumping, Jelli faced Haru and asked, "You don't understand?"

Still looking confused, Haru shook her head no.

"Haru, Melina got married to her host." Jelli explains.

"Oh," Haru said. Looking at Melina she says, "Congratulation then."

Knowing that Haru isn't one to show that much emotion, Melina took her congratulation, since it's the best that Haru could do.

"Thanks Haru!" Melina said as Haru nodded her head.

"So how did it happen?" Ai asks.

She was actually surprised that Melina married her host. While she knew that they loved each other, she also knows that Melina is the type of person who would quickly come to her room and brag about the fact that she was going to marry him.

"Well when the government selected us, I convinced Darling to reserve us the very first marriage spot in the same day in the church so we can be the first couple to be married," Melina happily said.

"First day?" question Haru.

Hearing Haru's question, Melina nodded her head, shocking Ai and Jelli.

That nod actually surprised Haru as well. While she may not know Melina better then Ai, that didn't mean that she doesn't know anything personal about her. She knew that Melina has a fantasy wedding that she had planned for a long time, the fact that she didn't have the wedding surprised her. She always thought that when the government allowed marriage, Melina would quickly find her and force her to help with the wedding.

"Why?" asked Haru. She really wanted to know why she wouldn't didn't have her dream wedding.

When she was about to answer, the other students started parting way. Looking why they were parting, Melina and the girls saw why.

Walking on the path to the school high school door entrance is the school's well-known delinquent Tabatha and her group.

Tabatha Shianus is a fair-skinned centaur with brown eyes and a very long blonde hair that reached past her back. She has the third largest breast size in the school, only two staff members beating her. Under her left eye is a series of small heart shape tattoos that look like they are falling tears. Her most noticeable trait in her appearance is that her lower half is that of a horse, and her horse ears at the side of her head. In her hand is a wooden sword and in her side is a sheath for the sword.

Tabatha is the leader of a group of delinquents known as the Raining Hearts. As the only extra-species within the group, she has made the group well-known. She is without a doubt the power house of the group, although the law prevents her from attacking humans that doesn't mean that the rest of her groups couldn't. She and her gang have attacked numerous people and extra-species that eventually their numbers started to decrease. When the government got wind of what was happening they got involved and arrested those who attacked the humans and put them behind bars. The only reason why Tabatha isn't behind bars or deported to her home country was because she only attacked other gangs. She never attacked first gang members, but fought back, didn't mean she didn't provoked them.

Although everyone knows she's a delinquent, the only reason why she's hasn't been expelled or even suspended is because her mother is the school's principle. Tabatha's mother is a loving but also a strict woman who's been trying to get Tabatha to be a model student, or at least well behave, but has failed so far. Tabatha's mother punishes her daughter by giving her detention as well as allowing other staff members to give her detention, but because of Tabatha attitude none of the human staff have given her detention, but the extra-species staff were not scared of her and forced Tabatha into detention.

"I can't believe that she still goes to this school," Melina said as she crossed her arms and sketched a frown on her face as she watched Tabatha and her group walk closer to the door. "Especially those thugs."

"I agree with you," said Ai. "When I was walking by the teachers meeting room I heard that if any of them causes problem then they will be expelled from the school."

"So her mom won't be able to protect her?" Melina asked hopefully. She really didn't like Tabatha or her attitude.

"Her mom can't protect her anymore so she's on her own," Ai answered. "It seems that she finally realized that by protecting her all this time she's just making things worst for everyone."

"Than that means that she's a fresh target for anyone that can get her kicked out," Melina said with a smile.

Hearing the bell for first period, Melina and her friends as well as the rest of the students gather inside the building.

* * *

Inside her chemistry class and waiting for her teacher to come in, Melina sat between Ai, who's on her left, and Jelli, who's on her right side, and then Haru sitting right behind her. Turning towards her left, Melina finally had the courage to ask Ai something that's been plaguing her mind since the school bell rang.

"Ai, do you think it's too late for me to switch out of chemistry? I don't think I'm going to pass."

While she's by no means dumb, she does know her limit. She's smart in a lot of things but chemistry is not one of them. While she could ask her husband for help, she didn't want to distract him from his duties as a landlord.

"That's the same thing that you said about Biology and you managed to pass," Ai responded.

"That's true but I barely passed Biology, remember? If I didn't do that last extra credit I would've had that sixty-eight percent!" Melina responded back. "And let's not count all those extra credits I did before that."

Getting into the conservation, Jelli said, "But that was because you didn't put any effort into any of your studies and failed most of the exams during the beginning and middle of the school year. If you would have studied like we told you, you would've passed with a higher grade and not have struggled as much."

"Mu, you're supposed to be on my side..", pouted Melina.

"She's saying the logical thing. You don't give yourself enough credit Melina, you're a smart person when you actually apply yourself and stop putting things off."

"But it's too much work," Melina whines. "And it would cut short the amount of time I spend with Darling."

"Then why are you in school Melina?" Ai asked her best friend.

Confused, Melina says, "Because the government is forcing me." With a dreamy look on her face she says, "If didn't have to be here, I could've spent the whole day with Darling."

"You don't have to be here Melina, as of right now, we are not required to attend school if we don't want to, they even told us that during the entrance exam and when they sent the book."

"What's your point Ai-chan?"

"Her point is, why you are here in school when you could have stayed at home with your husband?" Haru said blankly from behind Melina.

"Because the government didn't give me what I wanted."

"I don't understand," a confuse Ai said. Looking at her two friends, they seemed to be in the same state as her.

Lowering her voice she says, "If I tell you do you promise not to laugh?"

Nodding their heads Melina looks around the classroom to make sure that no one else was listening in their conversation. When she saw that no one was paying attention she gave them the signal to lean in. When they were close she said, "It's so I can help Darling."

"What do you mean?" Jelli ask.

"Darling has been planning to expend the complex so he can make more money. The thing is that when the complex is expanded Darling is going to need someone to help him run the complex."

"What does that have to do with you?" Haru ask not see the connection, but her two friends were starting to put it together.

"Because Darling is going to need someone who knows how to help out with running the complex, as well as finances. I thought that if I did well enough in the exam than they would put me in the college section and I could major in Business Management."

"So when you didn't do as well as you first thought, you became disappointed and started slacking off." Jelli said. Her Lamia friend tends to lose interest in this, that doesn't meet her expectation and either quit or slack off. It does make sense as to why she has had a difficult time getting her to do her homework and study.

"Melina, you do know that this is our last year in high school right?" Ai pointed out. When she saw that Melina nodded her head she continues.

"Then, you must know, that if you pass all your classes then next year you'll be in college." Ai said. "Have you looked at your schedule?"

Not understanding what her schedule as to do with anything Melina says, "Of course."

"And you haven't realized it yet, have you?"

"Realize what?" Melina asked I confuse. She really didn't understand what her friend was talking about.

"If you could do well enough in your classes and get a 'B' or higher than you won't have to take those classes in college," Ai pointed out. "Think about it, if you had gone to college you would have to pay a lot money to take some of the classes that you need, but by starting here first, you can knock off some of those classes for free."

"Really?" Melina asked. Seeing her best friend shaking her head she quickly went into her book bag and rummaged through it until she found her class schedule. Looking through it she saw that most of her classes were classes that she didn't have to take in college if she passes them. Showing them her schedule, Jelli was impressed by her schedule.

"I don't know how, but somehow you filled your schedule with someone of the classes that you needed for your college major."

"But I didn't pick these classes," responded the Lamia.

"Then who did?", questioned the popular one of the group.

Thinking for a second Melina quickly says, "It must have been Darling."

"How?" Haru questions.

"He's the one that picks my classes for me," Melina reveals. Eyes widen she ask, "Do you think that he knows that I'm trying to major in Business Management and purposely picked these classes so I don't have to take them later?"

"But how would he have known?" Ai asked Melina. Staring at her best friends she ask, "Did you perhaps talk to him?"

Shaking her head Melina told them, "I haven't told him or anyone else until now." How could he have known what I was planning?"

"Well landlord-san does seem to know a lot of things, maybe he found out in some secret way," Haru pointed out.

Stopping their conversation they, and everybody else, faced the door when they heard the door being opened. Opening the door wider, the students are welcome by the sight of their Chemistry teacher. Walking to her desk, with all the boys looks at her chest while some of the girls look at her in jealousy. The teacher went behind her desk and sat her briefcase on the desk. Looking at the class she introduce herself,

"Hello class, I am your Chemistry teacher, Katherine."

Leaning towards Melina, Jelli whispered, "Why didn't you tell us that she's our chemistry teacher?"

"I didn't know either. Although we live in the same building I really don't spend that much time with her for her to tell me that she's our teacher, the one knows her best is Darling. Come to think of it Darling did say that he had a surprised for me, do you think that it's her?"

"It's possible. I mean the way he set up your schedule it's possible that he knows you weren't putting your best in your classes last year and may have placed you in this class so he'll know what you're doing."

"Now as your teacher I will be expecting the best from each of you. Since this is a college level class I will be working you hard. I will inform your parents and host of your progress and if they need to do anything to help you better." When she, Katherina, had said host she had looked straight at Melina with a smile.

 _"Did Darling/Landlord-san did put me/Melina here so someone could watch over me/her for him?"_ the four friends thought when they saw her smile at Melina.

"Now because this is a college level class, I will be treating you as college students. That means that if you keep causing problems I will kick you out of my class and you'll receive an automatic 'F' for this class." Opening her briefcase she took a stack of paper out and handed a pile of paper to each roll. As the paper starting being passed down the rows she continues explaining,

"These here are your syllabus, it contains everything that we will be doing and your assignment due dates. I do not want anyone of you to ask me when an assignment is due, if you ask me I'll just tell you to look in your syllabus."

Before she could continue explaining, everyone turned their heads towards the classroom door. Opening the door the students were shocked that she of all people would be in their class.

"I'm glad that you're finally hear Tabatha," Katherine said as she hands her the classroom syllabus. "But you're late."

Tabatha didn't seem to care and she walked towards an empty area at the back of the class. "Whatever."

"Listen here, young lady, you may have gotten away with that attitude last school year but this year will be different. Your mother won't be able to protect you anymore and the other teachers aren't afraid of you."

"Wow," the class thought. This was the first time they ever saw a teacher openly say anything like that to Tabatha.

Although she didn't say anything everybody could see that Tabatha was angry by the look on her face.

Seeing that she's not going to get any respond from her, Katherine focused her attention on the class.

"Alright class under everyone one of your seats are the books that we will be using this school year. Before the end of class everyone will sign the books out so that you can do your homework."

* * *

In the school's gym the students were waiting for their gym teacher to appear. The aquatic extra-species, mermaid, were already in the pool swimming and enjoying themselves while the rest of the students were standing or sitting. Tabatha and her group were off on the other side while the other students tried to not pay them any attention.

As they waited Melina started to get upset that the couch still wasn't there yet. "What's taking the teacher so long?"

"Maybe he got lost. Turning towards Melina Haru started staring at her. "The school is a big place and it's easy for someone to get lost."

Blushing in embarrassment Melina said, "It was just one time."

Bringing her hand in front of her mouth Jelli chuckled. "If I remember correctly it took you a week until you finally remembered where your classes were."

"Shut up Jellie," a blushing Lamia said. "Why don't you go jump in the pool."

Looking at her body and seeing that she has her custom made swim suit on she said, "Why not, at least I can swim."

Upset that she's being teased, she turns to the other side. "Is this pick on Melina day? I know I shouldn't have come today."

While Melina was talking to her friends she was suddenly bumped by someone harshly.

Turning around she yells, "Hey watch where you are going."

When she had turned around she saw that she had said that to Tabatha who stopped walking. Stopping in her track Tabatha turned around and walked over to Melina.

Looking her straight in the eyes she tried to look as intimidating as possible. "I can go where ever I want."

Not intimidated she got into her face, which was difficult since Tabatha's taller since she's a centaur. "I'm not afraid of you, Tabatha."

With the conflict, other students started surrounding the two expecting a fight. Wanting to attack, Tabatha had to stop herself remembering that she's no longer untouchable, especially since she doesn't have her wooden sword with her. All she could do is clench her fist.

"Well what are you going to do? I can see that you're clenching your fist yet you're not doing anything." Using her tail she made herself the same height as Tabatha. "What's the hold up?"

Not able to take what Melina said Tabatha pulled her arms back intending to hit her when she stopped they heard clapping.

CLAP

CLAP

Turning to where the clapping was coming from everybody saw a handsome young man with black hair. Seeing how handsome he is some of the girls started whispering among themselves.

" _He's so handsome, do you think he's single?"_

" _Do you think I could ask him out?"_

" _Look at his muscle, he looks like an Adonis."_

"Break it up you two," the man said as he ignore all whispering and focusing on the conflict in front of him.

Shocked at who their teacher is, Melina quickly slithered to him and hugged him for dear life. "D-Darling? What are you doing here?"

"DARLING!" the students shouted in shock.

* * *

 **If I'm able to obtain 35+ favorites and 35+ followers I will continue the story. I would like to also apologies to my betas for uploading the chapters this late. If I reach my goal I will be looking for another beta, if your interested or know someone PM me or leave a review.**

 **Gyaru: In Japanese culture a gyaru is define as a form of rebellion where a female changes her appearance, usually turning herself tan, to stand out. There are many different types that varies from appearance.**


End file.
